superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow
Justice League of America Team Member '' (January 1976)]] Green Arrow is an incredibly skilled archer, and a worthy member of the Justice League. He is dressed like Robin Hood, who occasionally invents trick arrows. to Marvin and Wendy about his 'old suit.']] __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Oliver Queen was a wealthy playboy. After ‘accidentally’ falling off his yacht, he was washed up on a deserted island (which is now known as Starfish Island) where he was forced to survive by any means necessary. He made a make-shift bow and arrows to hunt for food. He also developed an arsenal of trick arrows, like the drill arrow, and the rope arrow, as well as assembling a green suit for camouflage. Eventually a commercial freighter stopped by the island, and he swam out thinking they might rescue him. They were in the middle of a mutiny and he had to liberate the crew from dangerous pirates. Making a small mask to hide his face from sight, he took them all down using the skills he had developed. Changed by his experiences, he decided to give something back to society, in as exciting a way as possible -- becoming a crime-fighter under the guise of Green Arrow, using his archery skills for good.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #256 (January, 1959). In his new persona, he eventually met Roy Harper Jr. Roy grew up on an Indian reservation after his parents died in an explosion. His mentor Chief Thunderhead trained and raised him to be an incredible archer in hunting and competition, then sent him out into the world to seek his destiny.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #209 (Feb. 1955). When Roy’s mentor’s health began to fail, he decided the perfect new guardian for young Harper would be the Green Arrow. Roy auditioned several times to become his assistant and proved his skill and mettle, receiving the name Speedy because of how fast he was.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #262 (July, 1959). This origin for Roy is contradictory to the one revealed in Adventure comics, #209 (February, 1955). In the updated origin, Roy’s mentor not Chief Thrunderhead, it is a great archer named Brave Bow who owed his father, Roy Harper, Sr. a great debt. Roy eventually joins the Teen Titans.As seen in all three episodes of The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967) and a comic book series simply entitled, the Teen Titans. It ran for 53 issues with a nearly 3 year hiatus from 1966-78. Ollie would became the first non-charter member of the Justice League of America to join the team.Justice League of America, #4 (Apr-May 1961). After several adventures with the JLA, he grew out his signature goatee,As seen in The Brave and the Bold #85 (August–September 1969). See also: McAvennie, Michael; Dolan, Hannah, ed. (2010). "1960s". DC Comics Year By Year A Visual Chronicle. Dorling Kindersley. p. 134. ISBN 978-0-7566-6742-9. Artist Neal Adams targeted the Emerald Archer for a radical redesign that ultimately evolved past the surface level ... the most significant aspect of this issue was Adams's depiction of Oliver Queen's alter ego. He had rendered a modern-day Robin Hood, complete with goatee and mustache, plus threads that were more befitting an ace archer. had an identity crisis, lost his fortune, become an outspoken advocate of the underprivileged, an advocate for socially liberal causes and began dating fellow JLA member and future life-partner, Dinah Lance aka Black Canary.As revealed in Justice League of America #75 (November 1969). See also: Wells, John (December 2010). "Green Lantern/Green Arrow: And Through Them Change an Industry". Back Issue!. TwoMorrows Publishing (45): 39–54. During this new approach to life for Ollie, he teams up with Hal Jordan, aka Green Lantern. Together they embark on a quest in a beat-up pickup truck to "find America", along the way witnessing the problems of corruption, racism, pollution, as well as overpopulation confronting the nation. Each would find their beliefs challenged by the other. Jordan wanted to work within the system and was more concerned about dealing with criminals; where Oliver advocated social change. He did manage to convince Jordan to see beyond his strict obedience to the Green Lantern Corps, and to help those who were neglected or discriminated against.As revealed in '' Green Lantern & Green Arrow #76 - #122'' (starting in April of 1970 and ending in November of 1979), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. See also: Wells, John (December 2010). "Green Lantern/Green Arrow: And Through Them Change an Industry". Back Issue!. TwoMorrows Publishing (45): 39–54. And: O'Neil, Dennis (June 2004). "Introduction". Green Lantern/Green Arrow Vol. 1. DC Comics. ISBN 978-1-4012-0224-8. Earth-1A One of the journey’s, Oliver was once on an assignment in Bornego when he hears that world's population of humans began to shrink to two-inches tall. This proved to be a plot masterminded by a certain Doctor Hiram Gulliver. This mad scientist had captured all the SuperFriends except for Wendy and Marvin. The two reached out to Green Arrow because he was the only the Justice League member that was left on Earth. The other members were off world on a space mission. The Emerald Archer inexplicably also shrank but was not captured. At two-inches tall, He stormed Gulliver's Castle like a Tom Thumb version of Robin Hood. He defeated the mad scientist, returned the SuperFriends and everyone else on Earth to normal size. Afterward, he disappeared again for a time, assumedly with Green Lantern.As seen in the Season 1 episode: Gulliver's Gigantic Goof (1973). Speedy, who did not go with the pair, dabbled with drugs while Ollie was away. This caused the two to go their separate ways for a timeThis was a first in DC comics, in an award-winning story in Green Lantern vol.2, #85-86 (Sept. & November 1971), part of a classic, 14-issue run by the writer-artist team of Denny O'Neil and Neal Adams. For more on issue 85 and issue 86, go to the DC Database. (Roy eventually made his way back to the Teen Titans).See Teen Titan, Vol. 1 Issues #44 - #53 (1976-78). After accidentally killing someone, Ollie shed himself of the remaining trappings of his super-heroic life (including crashing the Arrowplane into a mountain) and withdrew to an ashram monastery. He would find no peace there, and returned to the outside world at the request of Hal and Dinah.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_217 Flash, Vol. 1 #217] (September, 1972) through [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_219 #219] (January, 1973), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Ollie and Dinah move to Star City, where Ollie runs for Mayor and more-or-less retires.This is from the Silver Age version of the character. Powers and Abilities Powers None. Abilities * Survival: He was forced to learn this while stranded on Starfish Island. * Acrobatics: He has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. * Archery: Oliver Queen is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows to his infamous boxing-glove arrow. Green Arrow has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap, and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he aims only to wound and not kill when he shoots. * Aviation: He used to own and fly his own airplane called the Arrowplane. He still has some skill in flying different types of planes. * Firearms: Although not his preferred weapon, Oliver is very skilled in the use of firearms. He has displayed great accuracy with handguns and machine guns. * Hunting: Archery is by far Oliver's preferred method of hunting however the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and survival. * Martial Arts: He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including: **'Karate' **'Kickboxing' **'Judo' * Stick Fighting: Oliver has shown to be a highly skilled stick fighter. * Swordsmanship: Ollie is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. * Strength: Due to extensive archery training, Ollie's arm strength is superior to that of the average man. He once broke free from a metal chain over a course of a few hours.As revealed in Green Lantern Vol 2 89 Weaknesses Being human / mortality Equipment *'Bow and Arrows': Green Arrow has a green Robin Hood-like bow, and also a substantial amount of trick arrows in his quiver. Transportation * Green Arrow’s JeepAs revealed in the Season 1 (1973) episode: Gulliver's Gigantic Goof. * ArrowcarAs revealed in the SuperFriends Comic Book, in the Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 issue, published in January 1976. * Arrowplane Justice League Team Members Episode Appearances SuperFriends TV Series, Season 1 (1973): *Gulliver's Gigantic Goof SuperFriends Comic Book: *Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (January 1976) * Issue #3 (February 1, 1977) * Issue #7 (October 1, 1977) * Issue #8 (November 1, 1977) * Issue #9 (December 1, 1977) Notes * Green Arrow first appeared in More Fun Comics #73 in 1941.Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/More_Fun_Comics_Vol_1_73 More Fun Comics, Vol. 1 #73] (November 1941) * He was created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp. * In 1969, artist Neal Adams in the pages of the Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #85,''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_85 Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #85] (September, 1969) decided to update the character's visual appearance by giving him a goatee beard and costume of his own design * Inspired by Adams' redesign, writer Dennis O'Neil followed up on Green Arrow's new appearance by completely remaking the character's attitude in the pages of Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #75 (cover-dated November 1969),Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_75 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #75] (November 1969) giving his personality a rougher edge. * It is not sure if the SuperFriends Version was based on the Golden Age version of the character, or the Silver Age. Green Arrow's appearance is definitely modeled after his Silver-Age counterpart. Trivia *''Green Arrow'' was regrettably on only one episode the SuperFriends TV Series. * This is Green Arrow's first animated appearance. External Links * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_arrow Green Arrow disambiguation page] at the DC Database. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Arrow Green Arrow] at Wikipedia * [http://www.dccomics.com/heroes_and_villains/?hv=origin_stories/green_arrow Green Arrow] at dccomics.com * [http://www.jaymeblaschke.com/Shrine/ARROWSHRINE.html Jayme Lynn Blaschke Unofficial Green Arrow Shrine!] * The [http://www.toonopedia.com/grnarrow.htm Green Arrow] at Don Markstein’s Toonpedia Website * The [http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow/29-5936/ Green Arrow] at the Comic Vine Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Green Arrow supporting characters Category:Justice League Of America Members